


Lovers

by madsmeetsmisha



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Bedelia betrays Hannibal, Fluff and Smut, Former Student Will Graham, Hannibal is embarassed, Hannigram - Freeform, Interrupted Date, Jealous Will Graham, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Professor Hannibal Lecter, Professor Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/pseuds/madsmeetsmisha
Summary: Will always had a weakness for his college professor Hannibal Lecter. Now, three years after he finished his studies, he comes back to Rigminton College to teach...





	1. Meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to broken_fannigal for the beta.   
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments. ^-^

 

It was a rainy Monday, when Will Graham returned to Rigminton. He hadn't been there for about three years, but nothing had changed.   
Will had the feeling that he knew every house, every tree. It was a good thing that he had been able to rent a small house in the suburbs.  
Especially for his dogs. Now he was just about to unpack the packing boxes. He hadn't brought much with him, thankfully the house was furnished.   
Will used to live in this town years ago when he had been a student at Rigminton College. Now he came back to be a teacher himself. It felt a bit odd, but also exciting.   
Will had never taught. It would be his first experience in that direction. Until now he had written books about the psychological motivation of serial killers.   
He had travelled all over the country to conduct interviews and visit the prisons. It was a very restless life and he had to admit that he was looking for something more permanent and normal.   
So Jack Crawford's offer came just in time. To be honest, he was very nervous about his new job. Will was afraid that he wouldn't be able to get the attention of his students.   
That they would find his lessons uninteresting, or even boring. All these thoughts were buzzing through his head as he was on his way to his first day of work.   
Will parked his car on the empty parking lot of the college campus. Jack Crawford wanted to show him everything and pass the keys. So he headed straight to Jacks office.   
"Will! I am so glad to have you here!" The older man approached him in delight. Will smiled nervously and ran his hand through his curls.   
"The pleasure is all mine, Jack. I am happy to be here." Jack took a step to the side to another man, who Will recognized immediately.   
"Will, I think you remember Hannibal Lecter. He was the one who had the idea to hire you in the first place."   
Hannibal came really close and shook Will's hand, never breaking eye contact.   
"Nice to meet you again, Will", he said with a smile on his lips.   
"Of course I remember. I'm glad to see you, Dr. Lecter."   
"It's Hannibal.", he corrected Will. "You are not my student any more. So please call me by my first name."   
Hannibal's gaze was tremendously intense and Will had to swallow. The presence of Dr. Lecter had always made Will's heart to beat faster.   
"I think it's almost time, Will. We shouldn't let your students wait", Jack said after a while.   
Will took a deep breath. "All right. Let's start."   
"Good luck. I know you will do a good job." Hannibal gently smiled at Will.   
  
In his first lesson Will talked about a serial killer from Texas, who had buried his victims alive.   
Against his apprehension none of his students seemed to be bored, they eagerly listened every word he said. Time passed very quickly and before he knew it the lesson was over.   
Will was so focused on his presentation that he hadn't noticed Hannibal sitting in the back row of the auditorium. Thank goodness!   
He would have been even more nervous if he had known. Hannibal Lecter had always intimidated Will a little bit.   
This was mainly due to the fact that he always had a high opinion of his former teacher. But perhaps also because Will was attracted to Hannibal.   
He would never have admitted that to others, but Hannibal drew him magically. It has always been like that, ever since they met for the very first time. Hannibal slowly approached Will. A bright smile on his face.   
"I knew you would do a great job, Will! This was a very interesting lesson. We should celebrate that. How about dinner? At eight at my house? I will cook."   
Will swallowed hard under Hannibal's intense gaze.   
"I... I don't know if it's... if it's good to leave the dogs alone for so long.", Will stumbled over the words.   
"Oh. I didn't know you had dogs."   
"Yes. I adopted seven strays." Will shyly looked at Hannibal.   
"That is not a problem either. I can also cook in your kitchen."   
"But... most of my moving boxes are not unpacked yet.", Will pointed out.   
"Calm down, Will. That's not a problem. Do you want me to cook for you?", Hannibal asked.   
"Yes, of course!", Will answered quickly.   
"Then we can meet at your house. I will bring everything with me. Even meat for the dogs. See you later, Will." Hannibal left the lecture hall with a satisfied grin on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Nervousness can almost cause pain. Especially if you bite your lower lip until it bleeds. But Will enjoyed the pain and the metallic taste. For some reason it calmed him a little bit. But not enough. Hannibal Lecter would soon be standing in his kitchen and prepare food. Will had never been alone with his former professor for a whole evening. He was not sure whether he should be looking forward to it or be afraid. It was seven p.m. It would take another hour until Hannibal would be at his house. Will decided not to spend any more time waiting. He decided to take his dog Winston for a walk, the fresh air and exercise might take his mind off the upcoming event. Will didn't take a dog leash, because Winston loved to play around without it.

As they reached the edge of the forest, dusk was falling. It was getting colder. The sunset was amazing and Will took a few minutes to enjoy it.

Suddenly a bark echoed from not far away  
WINSTON! Will followed the whining sound of the dog. After a short while he found him. At first Will was afraid that it could have been a bear trap, but it wasn't. He cut his paw. Possibly on a shard of glass. Will wasn't sure, but it didn't matter anyway. One way or another, he had to carry Winston home.

When they finally arrived at Wills house, Hannibal Lecter was already waiting.   
"WILL!", Hannibal called. "What happened?" He looked at Will's grimy, blood-stained shirt.   
"I guess Winston cut his paw on a shard of glass.", Will answered.

"Let me have a look", Hannibal suggested.  
They put Winston on the couch and Hannibal examined the paw.   
"Do you have a first-aid kit?", he asked.  
Will ran his hand through his hair and thoughtfully looked at the moving boxes.  
"Of course I have, but I don't know in which box." He looked at Hannibal in despair.

The older man nodded knowingly. "No worries, Will. I'll be back in a minute." He quickly ran to his car to pick up bandage and disinfectant.  
"The cut has to be sewn", Hannibal stated, after he had cleaned the wound. "We should call Alana."  
"Alana? Alana Bloom?", Will asked.  
Hannibal looked at him briefly. "Yes of course. You know she became a vet. She has a practice in Downey Road."  
Will tried to ignore the unpleasant feeling inside him. "You are still..."  
Hannibal's gaze was inscrutable. "No. We tended our relationship years ago. But we are still friends."  
All Will could do was to nod. The love affair between Alana and Hannibal was the main reason why he left Rigminton years ago. If he thought he was over it, he knew better now.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Alana's practice. Alana was still as pretty as he remembered her.   
"Will! I'm so pleased to see you!", she called, hugging him tightly.

Will never liked touching people, therefore he felt very uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and she released him from the embrace. "Nice to see you again, Alana. I'm so grateful that you can help poor Winston." Only now she became aware of the dog in Hannibal's arms.   
"Put him down here." Alana pointed at the examination table. She looked at Winston's paw. "I have to sew him. Would you assist me, Hannibal?"   
Hannibal joined her and took off his jacket.  
Will looked at them. Jealousy overwhelmed him. Maybe it was a mistake to come back. He tried not to stare at them while they worked together without having to say a word.   
"Will, are you alright? Why don't you take a seat?", Hannibal said thoughtfully.  
Alana smiled at him. "Don't worry, Will. Your dog will be alright soon. We will be done in a few minutes."   
Will didn't reply. He felt Hannibal's worried gaze on him.   
Alana hadn't promised too much. Five minutes later Winston's paw was medically cared for.   
"What were you planning for the evening?", she asked Will after she had washed her hands.  
"Oh, Hannibal and I wanted to celebrate my first lesson. He wanted to cook something for us. But then Winston got hurt."   
Alana's face lit up. "What a fantastic idea! We will celebrate your return to Rigminton and I am able to look after Winston." She cheerfully followed the two men.

Will tried his bestnot to show his disappointment while Hannibal's face showed no emotion. Ofcourse not! Why should it? But who did Will want to fool? Three years ofabsence didn't change the situation. He was still in love with Hannibal. And hewas still jealous.


	3. Coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again broken_fannibal helped us!!!

Coming out

Will laid poor Winston down on the couch, he ruffled the dog's fur for a while. If he was honest, he was nervous. He had never been good at social interactions. But in this case it was far too complicated and unsettling. Beverly had warned him not to come back. But he hadn´t listened to her. Why the heck had he thought he was over it?   
"You should take a shower and change your clothes, Will. Meanwhile I will prepare our meal." Hannibal gave him a cheerful smile.   
Yes of course! He probably looked like a butcher with all the blood on his shirt.  
"Don't worry, Will. I brought everything I need to cook." Hannibal pointed at the large box beside him.  
Will nodded and went upstairs to the bathroom. He hated the helpless feeling that grew inside him. It felt exactly the same as it had three years ago, when Hannibal and Alana had become a couple. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.   
Will took off his clothes and got into the shower. The hot water calmed him down a little bit, but not enough.  
Twenty minutes later he re-joined Hannibal and Alana. Will didn't waste time to dry his hair. Therefore, it curled even more than usual. Will decided to wear a pair of dark blue pants and a shirt in the same color. He was barefoot, because the socks were still untraceable in one of the moving boxes.  
When he entered the room, his two guests looked at him. He met Hannibal's steady gaze. His former Professor looked at him from head to toe with a smile. Wills heart was racing. He blushed.   
"That's much better", Hannibal commented. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Do you want some wine? ", he asked.   
"Yes! I'd love to.", Will replied.   
He received the glass and took a sip. To his great surprise it tasted sweet. Will had been sure that Hannibal would prefer dry wine.  
Hannibal raised his glass. "To you, Will. We are glad to have you back!"  
Alana raised her glass as well. "To Will!", she said.  
Only now Will looked around. There was a dark red cloth on the table, candles gave a warm light. The table was set and some delicious meat was sizzling in the pan. The smell was amazing. Even the dog´s bowls were filled with fresh meat. Hannibal made a lot of effort. Once more Will wished Alana away.  
"Voilà, beef steak with mushrooms and cranberries. I did my best to impress you." Hannibal served the food. It looked like a work of art. And it tasted like heaven.  
"Oh my god Hannibal. This is amazing. I never knew you were such a great cook", Will pointed out. Hannibal smiled at Wills compliment.  
"There is a lot you don't know." Under Hannibal's intense gaze, Wills heart stopped beating for a moment.  
During the meal, Alana mainly conducted the conversation. Will was busy enjoying the food and Hannibal was busy watching Will. Suddenly they heard a cell phone ring.  
"I guess that is my phone." Will stood and looked for it. It was in his jacket.  
"Hey Beverly! How are you?... Yes I'm back...Tomorrow is fine. ... Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye!" Will apologized, when he returned to the table: "Sorry for the interruption. It was a good friend of mine.”  
"Beverly Katz?", Alana asked curiously.  
"Yes. Do you remember her? She is two years younger than you."  
"Of course, I do. I know she is your age. Does she still have a crush on you?"  
"What? Are you kidding? Beverly is my best friend. That's all." Will frowned in confusion.   
"Will Graham. You are a heartbreaker, aren't you? You refused me. You didn't realize Beverly was in love with you. Why?" Alana raised an eyebrow. Will closed his eyes for a short moment and took a deep breath. "It's... It's because I am not into... women." Wills cheeks turned deep red. He stared at the table, unable to look at Hannibal.  
"Oh! I see. That explains a lot. I never had a chance." Alana seemed to be shocked.   
Jesus Christ! This was a coming out in front of Hannibal Lecter! Will was sure he had never felt so embarrassed.   
Hannibal cleared his throat after a while. "What about dessert? I think it is time for something sweet, isn't it?"   
With a bright smile he flambéed the bananas, garnished them with vanilla ice cream and served it.


	4. Drawings

"One more time, Will! Your story sounds a little bit weird. First your dog cut his paw, then Alana ruined your date with Hannibal and then you came out to them? Wow! That’s a lot for a single day", Beverly summarized the events of the last evening.   
"It wasn´t a date. Hannibal just wanted to be polite, because it was my first day at the college", Will corrected her   
"Polite! With a candlelight dinner? Will, are you kidding me?" Beverly looked at him as if had gone mad.   
"Bev, I'm sure it wasn´t a date! Jesus! But now he knows. It´s getting awkward, isn't it?" Will was rubbing his temples.   
God, he had a headache already.   
"Will. Don´t worry so/ too much! Even Dr. Lecter doesn't think that everyone, who is gay, falls in love with him. That would be very vain.", Beverly tried to calm him down.   
"Maybe you´re right."   
"Yes, I am, Will. And I´m still sure it was a date. When are you going to see him again?", Beverly asked.   
"Tomorrow at the meeting. Jack Crawford wants to introduce the new teachers to their colleagues. Thank god, we didn't meet today. I was afraid all the time."   
"By the way. What happened after you came out?", Beverly asked curiously.   
"After having an amazing dessert, Alana wanted to go home. Hannibal had to drive her, because she didn't come to my house with her own car. That was it.", Will explained.   
"Bev, there´s something on my mind. Alana said you had a crush on me when we were students. That isn't true, is it?" Will looked at his best friend.   
Beverly smiled softly. "It´s true Will. Alana´s wright. I was so into you, when we were younger. But you were always honest to me, Will. I know you fell in love with Hannibal Lecter the day you first met him in the auditorium. Maybe I thought your feelings for him would go away someday. But they didn't. You still love him after all these years. But it's no problem for me anymore." "I´m so sorry. If was into girls, ...", Will whispered.   
Beverly interrupted him: "Will don't excuse yourself for being who you are. It's ok. Please believe me. I´m glad that we´re friends. All I hope and wish is for you to be happy."   
Will wasn't a big friend of intimacy, but there was no other way than to hug Beverly for her sympathy.

The next day Will was very nervous because of the meeting. The first thing he saw, when he entered the conference room was Hannibal Lecter. The professor was leaning against a table and talked to a very beautiful blonde woman.   
She and Hannibal would be a perfect couple, Will thought.   
Angrily, he looked away. It couldn´t always be like that. He couldn't be jealous every time, Hannibal talked to a woman. It was ridiculous and even unhealthy!   
As soon as Hannibal became aware of Will, he beckoned him closer.   
Wills heart started beating faster and his mouth went dry. Damn! Why in God's name did he come back to Rigminton, he asked himself for the third time in three days. If he had been clever enough he would have accepted the offer from the University in Florence. Far away from Hannibal Lecter and the unrequited feelings he had for his former teacher. But there wasn't the possibility to take the dogs with him. Therefore, he had decided not to go to Italy.   
"Will! May I introduce you to one of our colleagues? This is Bedelia Du Maurier. Bedelia this is Will Graham." Hannibal pointed at Will.   
"Will Graham!" Her voice was a little bit husky. "I am very glad to finally meet you in person."   
She shook Wills hand and turned around to face Hannibal. "I have to admit, that your drawings are quite realistic, Hannibal. All of them. He seems to be a bit less melancholic in real live than in your art work, but ... congratulations. I am really impressed!" Bedelia smirked at them and went away.   
"Wait what? What was she talking about?" Will looked at Hannibal in confusion.   
For a short moment the professor looked shocked and even ashamed. But before they had the chance to talk about it, Jack opened the meeting.   
He welcomed Will and two other new teachers: Dr. Abel Gideon and Dr. Frederick Chilton.   
It wasn't easy for Will to follow Jacks speech, because his thoughts were spinning around Bedelia Du Maurier’s mysterious statement.   
But he wouldn't be stopped from figuring it out.


	5. Explanations

After the meeting Will noticed that Hannibal was moving in his direction, but Jack reached him first.  
"Will, I need you, Abel and Frederick in my office for a few minutes.", Jack said while looking for the other new professors.   
The conversation with Hannibal would have to wait. Unfortunately!   
When he followed Jack out of the room he crossed Bedelia´s path.   
"Nice to have you on our team, Will. May I call you by your first name?" She gave him a smile.   
"Yes, of course!", Will replied.  
"You can call me Bedelia then  
"Sorry I have to go. Jack is waiting. But we will meet more often now." Will gave her an excusing smile.   
In Jacks office, the three new teachers had to sign the employment contract. It only took five minutes and Will was impatient to get back to Hannibal.   
But his new colleagues had other intentions.   
"We should celebrate that. What do you guys think?", Frederick asked.  
"I would like that. Only us newcomers. Are you with us?" Abel eagerly looked at Will.  
"Yes... I guess that's a good idea", Will lied.   
He wanted to talk to Hannibal and he hadn´t come to Rigminton to make new friends. Beverly and his dogs were enough. But he didn't want to be rude. So, there was nothing else to do but agree.   
On the corridor, they met Hannibal.   
"Will, do you have a minute? I would like to talk to you.", the man requested. Will's heart began to beat faster, like always when he met Hannibal.   
"Oh no, Dr. Lecter! I'm sorry, but he´s mine today." Abel took Wills arm and pulled him closer.  
Will was too surprised to react. With wide eyes and a deep blush on his cheeks he stared at Hannibal who pursed his lips.   
"Go on Graham. We have to celebrate." Frederick pushed Will forward.   
When they had almost reached the exit, Will heard footsteps behind him.   
"One moment, gentlemen. I really need to talk to Will. Maybe he will be joining you afterwards." Hannibal’s tone was determined. Neither Abel nor Frederick had the guts to disagree.   
Will couldn't hide a smile. "You can be very resolute, can't you?"  
Hannibal ran his fingers through his bangs and chuckled. "If necessary."  
"What was Bedelia Du Maurier talking about? Did you really draw me?", Will blurted out.  
The professor bites his lower lips and looked away. "I did. Several times.", he confessed.  
"But why? Why me?"  
Hannibal cleared his throat. "Sometimes I illustrate Greek mythology. It is a very relaxing hobby. I always use real people as a reference. I decided you are perfect as Patroclus."   
This was embarrassing. "I don't look like a Greek soldier."  
"Never hide your light under a bushel, Will!", Hannibal said without breaking the eye contact.   
"But how did you do it? We didn't see each other for three years."  
"I have an eidetic memory.", Hannibal declared.   
That was a good explanation.   
"Maybe you’d like to show me one day?", Will muttered. If he was being honest, he was a little bit disappointed because of the mundane reason. But what had he expected? Hannibal to be crazy in love with him? Ridiculous!  
"What about now? Or do you prefer joining Gideon and Chilton?" Hannibal looked Will squarely in the eyes. The younger man wasn't able to look away.  
"No, I’d prefer joining you", Will informed him.   
"Good to hear." Did Hannibal’s voice sound a little bit husky?   
Half an hour later both of them entered Hannibal’s house. It was large and very classy. Hannibal showed him to the living room. The walls were dark red and there was dark wooden furniture.  
An Oriental carpet was on the floor. Will was a bit intimidated because of the exclusive atmosphere. He felt that he didn´t fit in.   
"Do you want some wine?", Hannibal offered.  
"Yes... No. To be honest I prefer whisky or beer", Will answered.   
Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "Whisky? Why not. I have some good old whisky here." He filled two tumblers with the light brown liquid. Then he held one glass out to Will.   
Hannibal took a sip. "Now let me show you my drawings. Do you know the story of Achilles and Patroclus?"  
"Yes. It's about the deep friendship between the two men. A friendship beyond death. Some sources are talking about a homosexual relation."  
"Yes, that's what the story tells.", Hannibal answered.


	6. Achilles and Patroclus

"I will be back soon", Hannibal said as he left the room.  
After a few moments, he came back with a large portfolio. He put it on the small round table next to Will.   
"Here they are." Will was a bit scared to look at the drawings. What if they weren't good after all and he had to lie? He didn't want to be rude. But on the other hand... this was Hannibal Lecter.  
He wouldn't show someone his drawings if they weren´t worth to be shown.  Will hesitated. He felt Hannibal’s eager gaze on him. His hands trembled slightly, when he opened the portfolio. As soon as he saw the drawings he took a deep breath. He didn't have to worry about the quality. The sketches of Achilles and Patroclus were amazing.  Hannibal’s artistic talent was stunning, everyone would be able to recognize Will as Patroclus.  But the most breath-taking part was that Hannibal pictured himself as Achilles. Will was confused. Hope was rising in his chest. But could it be true? Will closed his eyes for a brief moment. He shouldn't read too much into this. Hannibal probably had an obvious explanation. However, he couldn't stop his heart from beating faster.  Hannibal came up behind him. Will felt the hot breath on his neck. It made his flesh crawl and he had to restrain himself from letting out a moan.  
"Why are you so quiet? Don't you like them?", Hannibal asked after a short while.  
Will had to stifle a laugh. "No, of course not! Your drawings are amazing. It's just..."  
"Yes?" Hannibal came even closer. Was he smelling him? No! That must have been his imagination.  
It became more and more difficult to concentrate.   
"In these pictures I am Patroclus and you ... you are Achilles. We are ..." He had to clear his throat. "The story tells, that they were a couple."   
"That was my intention... for the drawings. And if it was up to me, even in real life.", Hannibal whispered.  
Will quickly turned around. "What? In real..."   
He hadn´t expected Hannibal to be so close and stopped talking immediately.  Hannibal’s eyes were full of desire and his gaze moved to Will's mouth Will closed his eyes for a brief moment and licked his lips.   
Hannibal let out a moan. "You don't know what you are doing to me."  
He gently cupped Will´s face in his hands.  
"I always wished to kiss you when you sat there in the auditorium and listened to my lecture." Tenderly, Hannibal pulled Will closer and kissed him. After all those years Will finally felt Hannibals lips on his own. He could hardly believe this was happening.  Overwhelmed by the sensation, he couldn’t return the kiss for a few seconds. Then he leaned forward and tentatively responded to the kiss. Hannibal pulled Will closer until he was pressed against his own body and deepened the kiss. Will felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, fingers digging into the base of Hannibal’s scalp as he started exploring Wills mouth with his tongue. The kiss went on until they both had to break the kiss to breathe, but Hannibal didn't hesitated to move down Wills neck, leaving wet kisses. He reconnected their lips in a passionate kiss, Wills legs trembled. Again, Hannibal broke the kiss. Will couldn’t help but groan at the loss of contact.   
"You're wearing far too much." Hannibal smirked, as he slowly started unbuttoning Wills shirt and tossed it aside, after he was done. Will felt exposed under Hannibal’s intense gaze.   
"You're perfect." Hannibal breathed, slowly pushing Will back against the desk. Will nervously looked down at his hands, not sure what he should do.   
"Are you okay with this?" Hannibal asked, a concerned look on his face.   
"Yes, I am." He forced himself to look up into Hannibal’s eyes. His pupils were blown wide.  
"I want you.", he breathed, blushing at his sudden confession. But he couldn't resist all the sexual tension which had built up all these years anymore.   
"I want you, too. You cannot imagine how much I want you, darling. Will, I have desired you for so long! " Hannibal’s words made Will feel less awkward. As if the barrier between them was finally broken, Hannibal pressed his body against Wills once again and kissed him deeply.  
Will gasped when he felt Hannibal’s erection against his own. His hands where shaking, when he fumbled with Hannibal’s shirt to finally feel some skin. Hannibal helped him and got rid of his shirt. Will instinctively trailed his fingertips down Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal could clearly feel Wills hard cock through his pants. And these had to go next.


	7. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess without broken_fannibal there wouldn't be a chapter 7 :)

Will seemed to have the same thought. With sudden confidence he reached for Hannibal's bulge, palming him through the fabric of his pants.   
Hannibal couldn't stifle a moan. Will could feel his pants getting tighter. He couldn't believe that this was really happening.  
Oh, how many times had he imagined hearing Hannibal moan like this under his touch. They were still standing next to the small round table.   
There was no time to move to the bedroom. Neither of them cared. Hannibal pressed his hips against Wills to gain some friction.   
Will got the hint and sank to his knees in front of Hannibal. He licked a line down to Hannibal's belly button and fumbled with the zipper of the other man's pants. He pulled them down to Hannibal's ankles alongside with his boxers, revealing Hannibal's hard cock.   
Will licked his lips as he saw precum dripping down the tip of Hannibal’ s dick. He heard Hannibal catch his breath when he gently trailed his tongue along his cock. "Will," Hannibal groaned. His breathing went erratic. Will used the precum as lube and started stroking him. Hannibal's hands found their way into Will's hair making him look up straight into his eyes.   
Careful, Will swirled his tongue around the tip of Hannibal's cock which earned him a loud moan from the other man.   
Satisfied, Will started to take more of Hannibal's dick in his mouth and started swallowing around it. Hannibal's grip tightened and he pushed Will closer to himself, thrusting his hips in rhythm. At this rate, both of them knew it wouldn't last long. But Hannibal didn't want it to be over that soon.   
"Get up", he commanded. "I definitely won't let you do all the work.", his voice was rough.   
As commanded Will stopped and got to his feet. Impatiently, Hannibal pulled them together again and kissed Will. He could taste himself on Will’s lips. While they continued kissing Hannibal reached for Will´s belt, starting to remove it alongside the pants and boxers. Without hesitation, Hannibal wrapped a hand around both of their cocks and stroked them while swallowing all of Wills moans with a deep passionate kiss. Both of them caught their breaths. Very soon Will knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.   
"Fuck, Hannibal! I'm ..." He came with a loud moan.   
Hannibal followed him a few seconds later.

Both men needed a minute to catch their breaths.   
Will kept his eyes closed, too anxious to look into Hannibal's eyes. He was afraid of what he would see in Hannibal's eyes. Will felt Hannibal's hands moving to carefully cradle his face.   
“Look at me, Will.”, he whispered. Will forced himself to open his eyes. His heart was still hammering against his ribcage. Hannibal gently traced the shape of his upper lip with his thumb, then he kissed him ever so softly.   
“Since you left Rigminton, ich gave up all hope that something like this could ever happen.”, Hannibal leaned his forehead against Will´s.   
Had he heard that right? Will looked up at the other man with a questioning glance.   
“I couldn't be with you all these years, because you were my student and then suddenly you were gone.”   
“What are you saying? You were dating Alana when I left Rigminton.” Will was confused. He wasn't able to suppress the hurt tone in his voice.   
“I…”, Hannibal closed his eyes for a short moment. “It was a mistake. Alana and I… we had the same problem.”   
“The same problem?” Will echoed, he didn't know what to think of that.   
“You were our problem, Will. Mine and Alanas. I wasn't allowed to think of you in that way because I was your teacher. And Alana was in love with you, but you rejected her. Fuck, how did you even find that out back then? Nobody knew about Alana and me.” After a short pause he added: “Please tell me you didn't leave Rigminton because of that.”   
Will thoughts whirled around in his head. Hannibal Lecter had already wanted him back then! How had he known of the affair?   
Alana! She had confessed it to him! After he had told her the truth as he rejected her. Now things started to make sense. It had been her way of taking revenge, because he couldn't fall in love with her, but with Hannibal.   
“It doesn't matter anymore!” Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck and impatiently pulled him closer to kiss him.   
They had wasted three years. From now on he wouldn't ever waste another second. Suddenly his insecurity had vanished.


End file.
